That Damn Book
by Bomb-O-Maniac
Summary: [YYHLotR] What happens when your three best buddies get sucked into a book that GLOWS? Well, if you happen to be Kuwabara, you read and read and read... [Lord of the Rings Crossover]


**That Damn Book**

**By: Bomb-O-Maniac**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Lord of the Rings

* * *

**

"Hiei-san?"

No answer.

"Kurama-san?"

No answer.

"Yusuke-san?"

STILL no answer.

Yukina looked around the now empty room that once held the top most student at Meiou High, the almighty short master of the black dragon, and Koenma's best spirit detective.

Odd.

They were there just a few seconds ago…

Maybe she was seeing things? O.o

'_Yes, that's probably it.'_ she thought to herself. Then she noticed, lying there in the middle of the floor, all vulnerable, un-protected, rather LARGE paper back with the picture of a short guy with curly hair and really big feat on the cover, book called…

Kama Sutra! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Er… Sorry, I meant Lord of the Rings… Ehehehehe… O.o

Riiight… Anyways…

After setting down the tray of three tea cups, Yukina bent over the open book and picked it up. Noticing that it was open, she figured that one of the imaginary Hiei, Kurama, or Yusuke's must have been reading the book, and left it open on the page they had stopped on. Picking up a random red silk ribbon she found near the book, she marked the page and shut it before placing it back on a shelf with many novels on it.

As the petite aquamarine haired demon picked up her tray and left the room, she failed to notice the devilish red glow around the afore mentioned book. In all ignorant bliss, she strode down the hallways and back to the kitchen.

The second that Kuwabara stepped into Genkai's temple he sensed something wrong. It wasn't the fact that Hiei was there (even though Kuwabara didn't like the shrimp, it was still normal for him to hang around) and so was Kurama and Yusuke (where one goes they all follow you know…), but something just completely… Off. He ignored it thought. Nothing could ruin his perfect day with Yukiiiinnnnaaaaaaaa! (who was coming down the hallway as you read this )

"Kazuma! How nice it is to see you again!" Yukina smiled brightly at her lovable, cuddly, not so cute, but really tall human. "Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke are around her somewhere… Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please Yukina-Chan."

Yukina giggled . "Oh you're so polite Kazuma. I'll go make you some right away."

"Thanks Yukina-Chan." He smiled hugely before wandering off to find his team mates. Kuwabara probably could have just asked Yukina where the other three were, but at that moment, he just felt like exercising his sixth sense a bit and search them out that way.

Following his nonexistent spirit nose he sniffed his way towards the library and found…

Nothing.

Yes. Nothing. Nadda. Zip. Zero. Empty.

"This so isn't right…" Kuwabara muttered. "They should be right here!"

He glanced around - eyes roving over the empty room, looking for any detail that might tell him just what the hell was going on. He glanced that way, glanced this way, looked under the chairs, looked under the table, threw many books off the shelves to look for his comrades there but still didn't find anything other than a book that glowed with a sickly red aura. Not to mention-

Hold the phone -

Book with aura? Books didn't have aura's! Only living, breathing fleshy things had aura's! Right?

Kuwabara looked at the glowing book.

WRONG! YOU LOSE! GAME OVER, SUCKAH!

"What - the - hell IS GOING ON HERE?" He shouted to no one but himself. So he found a glowing book? BIG DEAL! He wasn't looking for a glowing book, he was looking for his friends - '_and that shrimp'_ he added grudgingly. Kuwabara glared at the still glowing book. He was sorely tempted to lash out and stomp on the thing - but for some odd reason - the oaf thought better of it and resigned himself to sitting in the middle of all the carnage he made in the desperate search for his friends.

"Al right Kuwabara, take a deep breath and count to ten," he inhaled. '_one… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten…'_ exhale.

Now sufficiently calmer than before, Kuwabara looked around the room once more with a critical eye. More than once those eyes were drawn back to the book with glowing aura. He stared at it as he reached out with his senses to examine it. What he found out nearly knocked the large man over.

Yusuke's…

Kurama's…

And Hiei's aura's…

Were all coming from the book.

"Holy shit…" Kuwabara whispered to himself as he crawled over to the book. He let his hand hover over it. Finally making up his mind, the orange haired human picked up hard cover and flipped it open. To his surprise, he found that there weren't any words in it. He flipped through the pages.

Not.

One.

Single.

Word.

And Kuwabara was pretty sure that books were supposed to have words in them, weren't they? He flipped back to the front of the book and looked at the cover. On the cover there was a small man upon a snow white horse, and he was brandishing a small sword. Also on the cover where black riders crossing a ford (river). On the other side of the ford, a tall man dressed in white was holding up a long sword and seemed to be glowing. Beside him were three other small men and one tall, scruffy looking one that was waving a torch. The title read:

'_**Lord of the Rings: The fellowship' By: J.R.R Tolkien**_

The human turned the book over and looked at the back. Nothing. Flipping it open once more, he stared at it in a daze,hopping thathe mightsomehow - miraculously, even - be enlightened. Suddenly, as if an invisible force had possessed a large feather pen, large elegant handwriting began to appear on the page he was staring at.

Kuwabara blinked a few times before dropping his jaw in awe. Un able to turn away, he began to read…

_-_

**Authors Notes:**

**BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I did it! Finally! After so many months of trying to finish this first chapter I have it done! WOO! TAKE THAT LOSERS! YEA! **

**Few things I must bring up - **

**1. If you have any ideas for this - please feel free to help me out a bit (or a lot)**

**2. I like to procrastinate. My picture is by the word 'procrastination' in the dictionary - so if I don't update for a while, it's from either lack of reviews, motivation, or because I haven't seen Lord of the Rings in a while. **

**3. I like to start stories - and then I get distracted and move on to something else… feel free to bitch at me to get me back on track - PLEASE! BITCH AND WHINE! FOR THE LOVE OF FANFICTION!**

**4. Read my other stories, please (I COMMAND YOU!). And review them also (THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU TOO!), please. If you like Naruto, I have some of those stories also… only two… but I'm working on that…**

**If ya wanna contact me - you can use aim ( jadedmisfit06 ) and if that doesn't work try yahoo ( russians(underscore)are(underscore)whacko )**

**REVEIW DAMN IT!**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


End file.
